


That’s A Nice Ring, Henry

by CanisLore



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Elwensá, Inspired by Fanart, NewSoulAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanisLore/pseuds/CanisLore
Summary: saw sad Lost boi. had to write smol fic.(Check out Elwensa and her amazing AU, New Soul.)
Kudos: 10





	That’s A Nice Ring, Henry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That’s a Nice Ring, Henry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709303) by Elwensa. 



> saw sad Lost boi. had to write smol fic. 
> 
> (Check out Elwensa and her amazing AU, New Soul.)

The man had been regaining himself. 

Slowly. But surely. 

His name was Henry, and he had been here for… so long. Longer than Audrey cared to imagine. 

Ever since the two had encountered each other, Henry hadn’t left Audrey’s side, determined that she was the one who would set him free. He was still quite timid and childish between his moments of gentle lucidity. 

However, it was the times when Audrey found him in a strange mid-ground of lucidity and insanity that the most heartbreaking truths about his former life were made clear. 

Audrey had been solving a puzzle when Henry suddenly had something important to show her. 

“Sunshine!” he said, tapping her shoulder, “I haven’t shown you this yet!” 

Audrey looked away from the puzzle, giving her Lost companion her full attention, “Yes? What is it?” 

Henry’s blank gold eyes squinted up with the edges of his face to indicate his sweet, hidden smile. He then held up his left hand. His third finger was slightly extended farther than the others. 

Around it was a ring. A gold band. Unstained and shimmering. 

Audrey felt her breath catch in her throat. 

She… hadn’t noticed that ring before. She hadn’t thought Henry might have been married. 

A heavy emotion weighed on her heart, some combination of grief, fear, and anger. It lifted her hands to hold his. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Henry asked, that painfully naive smile still lighting up his ink-covered face, “It’s my most precious treasure!” 

Audrey kept her gaze on the ring, “Yeah, I can imagine that…” 

She forced her expression to stay in a gentle smile. 

It did not match the burning desire to right this horrid wrong. 


End file.
